fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellas Kamen Rider Belt
Calling for a hero, I'm Kamen Rider Hyna, and I am hear to kick arse and take names''-Bella as Kamen Rider Hyna indroducing herself. '' Kamen Rider Belt Thought up after reading several Kamen Rider Fanfictions, Bella decited to apply that to herself and her toon freinds and thus Kamen Rider Hyna is born and a new power is created for the hyna squad that can be splitted into Kurobusta. Overview Primary, Bellas Kamen Rider Belt is based off of Kamen Rider OOO Rider abilitys, only the coins actually contain her toon friends souls and by combining with a diffrent combination, it gives Bella access to a diffrent form and united abilitys (or a diffrent Kamen rider appearance). Bella can also secondary use the powers of other Kaman riders, such as Kamen Rider W (Double), by changing her toon freinds into 'Gaia memory's' and borrowing/enhancing there powers on her own Kamen Rider form. Appearances Bellas Primary Kamen Rider Form mimics Kamen Riders Trible O form, however Green and black (like the omytrix), the Armor parts are a bright green, with the omytrix symbol on the chest plate (near the neck), white lines like the omytrix on the arms and legs, and boots the helmet part being green and black and the eyes a bright green. Its structure makes Bella look like a grown male, and to further the discise, makes her sound like a male. Bellas Secondary Kamen Rider form Resembles Kamen Rider W (Double), however the colbat parts are a dark green, while maintaing the black, marking the same color as the omytrix, and as Kamen Rider W (or renamed Kamen Rider Hyna double) the sword materilized is green and black with the omytrix symbol at the hilt. On the hyna squad members: The hyna squad members can equip either armor, however only gain the scaner and core metal holder (Kamen Rider OOO) or memory scaner belt (Kamen Rider Double) and uses Bellas Naggira. Metals Arrandacar Core metals Vizard Core Metals Shigimi Core Metals Kenenchpi Zakari Sousuke Azen Gin Kagame Tosen Ninja core metals Naruto Devils fruit Core metals Pirate Core metals Alchamist Core Metals Turbo Core Metals Transformer Core metals *'Autobot' *'Decepticon' Duel spirit core metals Abilitys/Techniques Kamen Rider Triple O Hyna In this form, Bella can use the same Powers as Kamen Rider OOO, with her Toon freinds transforming into the Coins that he uses, and using three in combination, can create a varity of forms and techniques. Also In this form, Bellas Naggira gains three coin slots, meaning that up to three coins, Bella can place into in order to alter her Niggiras apearance and embed it with diffrent strengths. Two-Coin Combos-meaning Bella/Kamen Rider Hyna OOO uses two metals instead of the usual three metals. Three-Coin Combos Combinations Two Metal Combos Three Metal Combos Zabuza, Gozu Miezu Apperance: Base it resembles Zabuza, only his hair has grown mid waist and on one side is spiky and unruly and the other part is straight. On both hands he has equiped on Gozus and Miezus gauntlets, and has on Gozus cloak, obscuring his chest (he still has his pants on), and is barefooted, and possesses a breathing mask on his face (though when taken off it shows a even sharper set of teeth), with Zabuzas Kurobuchi blade on his back, but it possesses a coin scaner on its hilt. Skill set Poison Chain Bind (1 Part move)-'''Sends out Gozu and Meizus spiked poisoned chain from the guantlets equiped. '''Twin poisoned chain Binding (1 Part move)-From both gauntlets, two chains are ejected and used as a form of combat weapon. Four claw slash combo (1 Part move) Poison Claw slash (1 Part Move) Poison claw twister (1 Part move) Poison claw Twister slash combo (2 Part Combo) Four Poison Claw Twister Slash Combo (3 Part combo) Final Move: Great Waterfall Splash Triple Jacks-Skeleton, Spicer, Lanturn One tail, Fifth Espada Seat-Gaara, Shukaku, Nntoria Double Nines-Kurumra, Naruto, Aaronero Mantis, two Kings-Nnotoria, Jack Skeleton, Brook Shigimi, Kishin, Peshe Kamen Rider H Shadow As Kamen Rider H Shadow, Bella can use the same abilitys as Kamen Rider W (Double), and like when she is Kamen Rider Triple O Hyna, she can turn her toon freinds into Geia Memorys, and when she uses them as memorys, it causes a change to her Kamen Rider outfit and embeds herself with there powers, but doubled increased due to how really close in sync they are. (Weapons) Shadow edge (naggira) Bellas primary weapon in her Kamen Rider H Shadow armor, the two blades of her Naggira are now black as ebony while the handle is ivory white. Shadow Edge (Max Steel memory) When merged with Max Steel in Memory form, Steel Makes his appearance to help, however his appearance changed with the blue parts of him are now black. (Attacks) Memorys Secondary Abilitys Even with her abiltiys with the Kamen rider Belt, Bella still retains her old cartoon-like abilitys, and is capable of rapid change back into one of her toon freinds and back to being a Kamen rider without loosing power. Kamen Rider Final Hyna X Kamen Rider Final Hyna X: Come together! Final Declaration Activated when Bella fought Jester when she accidently removed his mask causing him to fight seriously, Kamen Rider Final Hyna was created when Bella channeled a mixture of of Alien X's Powers through her two created drivers, and bringing the two together changing her into Kamen Rider Final Hyna X. Appearance: '''The Appearance mimics Kamen Rider Den-O in his final Ultimate, However Black and coverd with white stars, the wings, a lime and dark green, the chest mimicing Kamen Rider OOO Spinner only its the omytrix symbol, and his eyes are now green. His Belt resembles the Hyna squad symbol, but with the H, in the center of the omytrix symbol. '''Powers/Abilitys With a order or command, Kamen Rider Final Hyna X can use the powers of the other Riders, by just thinking it. Kamen Rider Final Hyna True Kamen Rider Final Hyna: I am the incarnation of all the toons that are fused with in me, there hopes and Dreams are my Hopes and dreams, there dispairs are my own, our hearts are one and our minds are one; I AM KAMEN RIDER FINAL HYNA, THE INCARNATION SOUL OF CARTOONS AND PROTECTOR OF FANFICTION WORLD AND THE CARTOON RELMS! Music Theams OOO'S Theam: Anything goes-Introductory theam Trivia Quotes (Shows Her Kamen RIder form to Kurobusta) *Bella: Ok Be honest, How do I look *Shadow: Someone who has to much time on there hands *Key: To Be honest, a OC Kamen rider *DB: Agreeing with Key hear on a OC Kamen rider character, though is it from the omytrix *Bella: Black cloud, no I made the form myself and a kamen rider Belt that fits to use it *Shadow: Hay you asked to be honest *Bella *Deadpan into a corner*: I didnt ask for brutal honesty *Ravenna: Nya, Nya, You look more like a man then women Hy-nee *Bella *Red with anger*: Oh I'll show you kitten! Bella: I take full responsiblity if my new Kamen Rider Powers attract Greeed or Stray Dopplets, kus A) I am a fighter, B) I have a army in me who are iching to test out our new combat abilitys and *Wispers to herself* I sware my toon blood is striving for attention in this adventurous fanfiction. (In Battle) Kamen Rider Triple O Hyna ready and waiting Kamen Rider Hyna Shadow Rising up (After selecting three Coins and putting in her belts coin slot) TOON HINSHIN! Seee YEAH! (Doing a perfect combo scan) (To Kurobusta after giving them their Geia Memorys) STAN TALL GUYS USE THE MEMORY CORES I GAVE YOU! AND FIGHT HARD! *''Shadow: BLACK DRAGON/RABBIT!'' *''Key: TWILIGHT PHINOX!'' *''DB: VAMPIRE BAT!'' *Ravenna: CAT! *Illu: OWL! (Vs.Speed) (Sees Bella as Kamen Rider Triple O Hyna) Speed: Damm it, how many forms do you have? Kamen Rider Triple O Hyna *Enters battle poise* Dont know really, I am only half human, TOON HINSHIN! *Charges in* (Vs Jester) Gallery KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|Bella's Kamen Rider OOO form mimics the original, except in color Battride_Wars_Kamen_Rider_Double.png|As with her Kamen Rider Hyna OOO form, she mimics Kamen Rider W's form, except for coloration Category:Item Category:Items Category:The Hyna Squad